


Parking Lot

by 1ynne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ynne/pseuds/1ynne
Summary: "I had a feeling you'd follow me."He had his gray hoodie on again. He looked good.The chilly air was such a contrast to inside. The thin walls surrounding crowds of chatting people separated drunken laughs covered in forensic lights, and the still night air."You know me so well." He smiled, quietly studying Georges pale face, his soft eyes. The way his breath slightly hitched when he was around him. The light blush that settled on his face when Clay got too close. He couldn't get enough."Do I?" George muttered, voice barely above a whisper.Clay felt like he was being stared through, his mind a knotted ball of string and George had the other end, slowly unraveling him."Why are you here, Dream?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, i just wanted to leave this here. i tried to practice kissing scenes but I'm not sure how it worked out. hope you all enjoy :)  
> (basically they get tipsy and make out a lil in the parking lot)
> 
> see note at end for some extra stuff!

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" 

The three boys violently chugged their shot glasses, thick liquid sputtering in their throats as they laughed. 

"Y'know... we should realllly do this more often." Nick slurred, smiling stupidly as he nudged his friends.

It was rare that all three of them were together drinking at a bar they were too drunk to remember the name of. But every blue moon their schedules overlapped and they were able to steal a handful of hours to drive out to another three star diner and take shots until they were dragged outside, faces flushed and wheezing with laughter. 

"You do remember who's paying- right?" Clay chuckled, raising an eyebrow at his friends flushed features. 

Nick scoffed, then threw an arm around George and giggled. "Anything for my Georgie-poo!" 

George groaned, setting down his rose wine, "Keep me out of this." 

"Oh come on, you love it~" 

"Oh my god- you're such an idiot." He rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his drink. 

"Hey- hey! He didn't deny it!" Clay chipped in, grinning stupidity. 

"Not you too."

He felt a smile spread across his face. Clay treasured these moments. The ones he would soak in and repaint in his mind, storing it away in a box of secrets and memories left untouched.

The soft indie rock music from the speakers hummed in the back of Clays mind as his friends bickered. Quiet chatter of people laughing and enjoying themselves accompanied his thoughts. It was hot in here, but then again it might've just been him. His hair was a mess and his voice was rough with overuse, as it often tended to get when he was with his two best friends.

After highschool it was hard to make plans and get together like they had before. George had college and he was always busy with various tech jobs he stole off the faded print of newspaper. He missed this, more than he had cared to admit. 

"Another round? I think this calls for another round." 

"Whaaat?" Clay wheezed, "Nick- you're absolutely plastered."

"Wha- no I'm not?? Come on one more?" He clasped his hands together, looking up at his friend with a pleading expression. 

"Actually," The accented voice cut in, "I have to go."

"What?" The two boys said in unison, swiveling around in their uncomfortable plastic cushioned bar stools. George put his phone down, downed the last of his drink and cleared his throat softly.

"I have an assignment due tomorrow for my engineering class." 

"Gogy... you have like, perfect scores on everything," Nick pleaded, using the dumb nickname they had teased him with throughout senior year. "you can miss one assignment." He said, disappointment creeping onto his drunken features. 

"You know I can't." George sighed, glancing over at the bartender walking their way. He had always been a straight A student, A teachers pet of sorts. He was practically known for it, so much so that people were baffled how the three of them became so close in the first place. 

"How are you getting home?" He wondered aloud, examining Georges firm pink cheeks. Clay couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze linger. His hoodie was tied around his waist lazily, the shirt he wore crumpled, his dark brown hair messy and fluffed up. He looked sloppy and beautiful. 

George quietly thanked the bartender as she took his glass, slipping his hands into his jeans. "I can drive myself."

"After drinking?" 

"Hey." George snapped, furrowing his brow. "I can hold my alcohol. And I'm responsible. If I thought I couldn't drive myself home, I wouldn't." 

Clay bit back a chuckle. "Okay okay, whatever your majesty wants." He raised both hands in mock surrender. George grabbed his phone and rolled his eyes again, but Clay swore he could make out a hint of a smile.

"Goodbye my love..." Nick pouted, slumped over the messy checkered counter. 

"Goodnight Sapnap." He quipped, using Nick's nickname against him as payback. 

He slipped his phone into his pocket as he walked towards the entrance, pushing the loud front door open with a violent ding from the bell overhead. Clay bit his lip. George was gone so soon, it felt like no time at all. He really didn't want him to leave. It was so rare that he saw George now and it was driving him crazy. 

"I'll uh- ill be back, one sec." He stammered, grabbing his stuff quickly and shoving it into his pockets. 

"Yeah yeah," Nick dismissed groggily, "Go see your dumb boyfriend." He took another swig of his drink. 

He felt a small smile spread across his face, "Thanks Sap."

  


George was waiting on the edge of the sidewalk, scrolling through his phone. He looked up as the door shut loudly, soft blue light illuminating his grin. 

"I had a feeling you'd follow me." 

He had his gray hoodie on again. He looked good. 

The chilly air was such a contrast to inside. The thin walls surrounding crowds of chatting people separated drunken laughs covered in forensic lights, and the still night air. 

"You know me so well." He smiled, quietly studying Georges pale face, his soft eyes. The way his breath slightly hitched when he was around him. The light blush that settled on his face when Clay got too close. He couldn't get enough. 

"Do I?" George muttered, voice barely above a whisper. 

Clay felt like he was being stared through, his mind a knotted ball of string and George had the other end, slowly unraveling him. 

"Why are you here, Dream?"

Clays breath caught in his throat. It was rare George called him that, the names that carried a silent promise behind them. His cheeks felt warm in the chilled air. 

"I wanted to walk you to your car-" Georges face immediately broke into an humored grin. "-to make sure you weren't actually drunk."

"Yeah, okay." George smiled at him with a knowing grin, "Thank you, you big strong man for selflessly helping me to my car. What a gentleman."

Clay laughed. "No problem." 

They walked in comfortable silence to George's car, shoes scuffing against the rocky pavement. George pulled out his keys from his pockets, and looked up at Clay expectantly. 

"So." 

He was expecting him to continue, but he didn't, instead opting to study Clay with an unreadable expression. 

_Was he expecting something?_

"So." He repeated, his mouth lacking any other word. 

His feet felt cemented into the ground, suddenly aware of how tall he was compared to his friend. How big Clays hands were compared to his. How easy it would be to grab Georges wrists in his hands and pin him up against the old car, stealing small sounds from his lips. 

Clay found himself leaning closer, mind lost in the moment. Georges eyes widened slightly, staring at him with a bewildered look. He leant down to meet Georges red face, deep dark brown eyes studying his. His gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips.

Was George leaning in too? _Was this real?_

"C-can I-" 

Soft lips met his in a rush, taking his breath away in an instant. His eyes fluttered shut, mind going blank as his senses were overidden by his friends lips. He leaned in closer, noses bumping against each other. Clays hands met his waist and held him lightly. 

George felt so small as he held him, so perfectly fit together as Clay pressed into him, eliciting a soft gasp. His head swam in the noise, his hands moving under his soft hoodie and up warm skin. George shuddered at his cold fingers, pulling away slightly. 

"You okay?" Clay mumbled, breathing hard as he examined his friends features nervously. George nodded feverishly. 

"Yeah- I just..." He took a couple deep breaths. He could feel the warm air from the parted lips centimeters away from his.

George inhaled and brought up a small hand, cold fingers finding his flushed neck and pushing into him for another kiss. His touch became more rough, a hand coming up to cup his face as he leaned George against the car. He felt a moan against his lips and he chased the exhilarating feeling.

There had been moments like this before, after long nights of drinking and incessant flirting. Letting gazes linger and brushing hands, the soft expressions and whispered confessions Clay lived for. But there had been nothing like this. Nothing this... intimate. 

The feeling of George in his hands and against his lips was surreal. Grips tightened, tongues wandering. Heavy breaths, soft mutters. The rest of the world bled away into the darkness, and all he could focus on was the soft noises and subtle shudders George made. 

It was amazing. 

Clay finally broke away, panting hard. He opened his eyes and slipped into Georges needy gaze, admiring the soft features against his hands, the warm skin that leaned into his instinctively. 

_Perfect_.

"H-how long-" His words stuttered, hand feeling heavy on Georges waist. "were you-" 

The trance was broken as a yell came from inside the diner. They jumped, turning to look at the illuminated windows inside. The two of them had nearly forgotten where they were. 

George flushed and looked away, brushing himself off as he tried to regain composure. "...That sounded like Nick." 

Clay slapped a hand to his face. He had left Nick alone at the bar piss drunk. 

"Shit." 

George giggled, "You better go safe him, before he gets banned from another diner." 

Clay grinned, then looked at him nervously. 

"Can we-" He started hesitantly. 

George stood on his tip-toes and kissed him quickly, taking the rest of the words with him. "Yes."

He scoffed, trying to ignore the violent blush covering his face. "You have a bad habit of cutting me off."

"You have a bad habit of talking too much." 

He opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced with a finger on his lips. 

"Goodnight, Dream." 

The car door opened and shut as the engine sputtered to life, slowly backing out of the parking lot. Clay watched him leave with silent longing. He didn't tear his eyes away until the orange glow of his headlights faded completely into the night. He sighed warmly, already missing his touch. 

_God, George._

His mind was interrupted yet again by an angry cry resonating from within the diner. His eyes widened as he spun towards the diner.

What had he gotten himself into now?

**Author's Note:**

> "We should make like, a group for us."
> 
> "What do you mean, Nick?"
> 
> "Like, just the three of us, so everyone knows we are a team!"
> 
> "That sounds stupid."
> 
> "Thot sow-nds styoo-pid."
> 
> "That was a terrible impression."
> 
> "Shut up Clay!"
> 
> "What do you mean like a team, like- The Three Musketeers?"
> 
> "Yeah! We can have like, nicknames and stuff. Yours can be Gogy!"
> 
> "Why does mine have to be Gogy?"
> 
> "Do you have a better idea?"
> 
> "Well- no. Its just dumb."
> 
> "Can mine be Dream?"
> 
> "Dream? Isn't that kinda cheesy?"
> 
> "So? It sounds cool."
> 
> "If that's what you think."
> 
> "Oh, come on."
> 
> "Mine can be... Pandas!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "What? I like pandas."
> 
> "How about... Sapnap?"
> 
> "What's that supposed to be?"
> 
> "Its like... pandas, but backwards."
> 
> "Isn't that Sadnap?"
> 
> "Okay, just- shut up. Oh hey! I know what our group name should be!"
> 
> "Oh god, what?"
> 
> "The Dream Team!"
> 
> "Hey, that's not fair, that implies that you're the leader."
> 
> "I kinda am."
> 
> "Are not."
> 
> "Well, until you guys can think of anything better, you're Gogy and Sapnap and we are The Dream Team."
> 
> "You're such an idiot."
> 
> "You're just mad because I got the coolest name."
> 
> "Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that."


End file.
